redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Asria Wildlough
-- LordTBT Talk! 17:23, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Fill out yore user page so we can larn more 'bout ye! I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 06:35, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello mate! Hey mate, welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll enjoy it here as much as I do. I'm guessing yore an otter, since you're a Wildlough. Well, I'm an otter too! If ye need any help, just ask around! Fill out yore user page so we get to know ye. If yer want some ideas for a fanfic, just look around the wiki! There's Rorc, Shieldmaiden, me(don't know if I'm any good) Segalia, Ladyamber88 and heaps more writers. I hope we could be friends? Anyways, once again welcome!--Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! 11:27, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Welcome!!! Hello and Welcome Asria Wildlough!! Hope ye have fun here and I hope we could be friends? Anyways ifn ya need any help just ask, well see ya 'round and once again Welcome!!Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 15:48, April 2, 2010 (UTC) KIU Hi and welcome to Redwall Wiki. Ok, crash course in shorthand. KIU means Keep It Up and KIC means Keep It Coming. KOR means Keep On Reading. Ummm, UD means UpDate...I think that's it. I'll be seein' yew around matey. (actually now i'm off to read yore story.)--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 23:45, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Hi Asria Wildlough, welcome to Redwall Wiki! If you need any help, want to chat or be friends, leave a message. See you around! --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 22:21, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi 'gain Asria! I seen ye had signed me friends list, thankee! :) I also saw you played the violin, I LOVE THE SOUND OF THE VIOLIN!! I think they are so cool, my friend has one and I got to play it, and it actually didn't sound half bad, well talk to ye later matey!Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 13:04, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I have a question... How do you put a pic in your signature?--Asria Wildlough-- Beware the sword of Martin! 16:27, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Cool! You play the violin and do figure skating! I do gymnastics. As for yore question, go to User talk:Sambrook the otter/Signature to learn how to make a sig and put a pic in yore sig. Hope it helps mate! --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 10:16, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I felt like doing a pic of you, so here it is! I know, the line separating the neck fur and the darker fur is really black and bold. Sorry 'bout that. Hopes ye like it matey! --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 14:36, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Haloo! Hey, matey! I hopes ya have fun here, and if'n ya got any questions feel free to ask! Look forward to gettin' to know ya! Arrowtail Beware the psychotic squirrel! 13:46, April 19, 2010 (UTC) i know, really! it must be one of those things. Certain people are attracted to certain things. xD Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 21:03, April 19, 2010 (UTC)